Ibiki's Little Angel
by NatsumeAiko
Summary: After rescuing Naruto from an abusive orphanage Matron, Ibiki couldn't help but fell in love with the small toddler and felt a sense of overprotectiveness towards him. When the Hokage gave him a chance to keep the little toddler, where he can keep him from mindless bigots, Ibiki agreed. Can Ibiki be the Papa Naruto have always wanted? [Warning: Yaoi!] Don't like, Don't hate. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Running the interrogation unit in the village isn't really the easiest job around even though people think it just involves causing some enemy nin to beg mercy on your feet and sing all their secrets to you. Well, it is. The hard part is when the people we must torture are those we promised to protect.

"Let me go!" The old wench screamed as she struggled against the anbu.

I watched in cold fury at her screaming for mercy when she didn't give any to the child currently cradled in my arms. His soft baby cheeks, that had a blue tint to it as a bruise start to form, pressed up against my chest trustingly while his big blue eyes watched confused at the screaming woman in front of us.

"That demon should be killed!" She screamed out as she glared venomously at the little baby in my arms, "I was so close in making sure Konoha won't be destroyed again."

As if sensing the anger, the blonde baby whined with a pout before hiding his face in my chest, little fists curing around my black coat. Calmly I pet his diapered bum making sure that the bitch's anger doesn't affect him.

"Take her away and put her in a holding cell," Ibiki growled out in a deep voice, "Anko, make sure you play with her."

The purple haired teen grinned sadistically and slowly licked her lips. She quickly grabbed the woman's black locks and drag her screaming towards the holding cell, leaving the two anbu before trying to keep up with her. A happy Anko is a scary Anko.

Ibiki sighed as he stared at the scene before he felt something wet on his chest. Looking down he found the little toddler drooling all over his hand letting out excited coos every now and then. Once the big blue eyes met with his obsidian ones, the baby let out a cute squeal and placing the wet hand on his mask. Giving out a small smile, the cruellest man in Konoha gave a small smile before he sunshined away to the Hokage tower.

"Ah, Ibiki!" The old man called out to him with a grim face, "I am guessing the case have been handled."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Ibiki confirmed with a nod before placing the little blonde onto the floor, "Anko is playing with her now as we speak."

"Report!" Sarutobi said as he kept an eye at the wondering blond crawling on the floor of his office. He seemed to realise that Ibiki's eyes seems to be watching the toddler cautiously as well.

"Earlier this evening," Ibiki started out as he desperately tried to keep his eye on hi leader rather than the little jinchuriki currently babbling around the room, "We apprehended the matron of the orphanage after an anbu place on Naruto's watched witnessed her trying to drown the toddler in the bathtub. When the baby was short on breath, she let him go and started slapping him on the tiled floor of the bathroom. Anbu only intervened when she pulled out a small fruit knife and tried to stab him deep on the seal."

"Why did they only intervene when the knife was shown?" The Hokage growled out.

"They seemed to have received orders to stay hidden until the charge is threatened with death or in this case until Kyuubi could escape," Ibiki answered with a straight face as he saw the baby tried to stand up using a bookcase from the corner of his eyes.

"I did not order such things!" The older man gritted out as he slammed his fist onto the table, "The anbu was told clearly that the boy must be protected at all cost, no matter what the damage is. If they see anyone hurting the boy, they must act according to the law of treason!"

Sarutobi gave a slow exhale as he gripped onto his seat tightly to restrain himself from torturing the women down in the holding cell and finding out who is changing his orders and if he have some moles in his Anbus, but he couldn't help it when his KI leaked out. Both Ibiki and him are used to strong KIs but they forgot little Naruto was not used to it so both snapped up in shock when soft whimpers could be heard.

Naruto watched the Hokage with big, tearful eyes and a wobbling, pouty lip. Sarutobi can't help but feel guilty but coo internally at the cure little tyke and opened his arms for the usual hug the baby gives him.

To his shock, however, the baby crawled towards Ibiki babbling away as if to tell the big man of how scary the hokage was being and how it scared him. The orange clads one-year old sat his diapered but down before putting his hand up signalling that Ibiki should carry him. Of course, the larger male immediately complied carrying the child close to him.

"You seem to like him Ibiki?" The Hokage said in amusement as he watched the baby tried to pull on the mask Ibiki uses to cover his face that were covered in scars, "He seems to be clinging to you."

"I am sure it's because I was the first person he saw after the ordeal the wench made him go through," Ibiki grumbled out as he tried to keep his mask out of reach from Naruto's wandering hands, "What would you lime to do next sir? Should I put him back to the orpahange?"

The Hokage had a thoughtful expression on his face as he lit his pipe. The interrogator watched in silence as he waited for his leader to give him his next set of orders while keeping a strong hand on the wriggling blond.

"Do you think he deserve to be treated this way Ibiki?" Sarutobi's weary voice asked out as he kept looking out at the sleeping Konoha.

"No, I don't," Ibiki answered out with a bitter smile, "I believe he deserved so much more than now as he did save us all. He kept the Kyuubi from destroying the village and Minato wouldn't have wanted his son to be treated this way. At least, not by the villagers he protected."

He watched as the little boy in his arms gave a small yawn, before leaning in closer towards his chest and falling into a deep sleep that only innocent children can do. Ibiki doesn't understand why he felt so overprotective of Naruto, but he honestly doesn't care. He believes that Minato's son, their saviour's son, deserve to have so much more than unwarranted hatred from the villagers and mindless ninjas.

"Would you like to take him?" Sarutobi voiced out as he watched Ibiki looked at the smaller boy.

"What?" Ibiki softly questioned looking like ice water have been dumped on him.

"Would you like to adopt him, Ibiki?"

"The council will never allow- "

"But the Hokage will!"

The younger man stared down in silence as he thought it over.

_Me! A father? Is that even possible?_ Ibiki thought as he softly watches the small chest of the toddler in his arms sleep. _What if my face scares him?_

"I don't think he will judge Ibiki," The hokage softly said to him as understanding show on his eyes, "A child as pure as him won't judge. Especially if he trusts you, no matter what you look like, Naruto will love you with all his heart. All this child can do is love."

The young man just nodded before clutching the little body closer. He smiled softly as he felt a small coo come out of the small body and nearly cried when a small sleepy smiled was directed at him. Looking up at the Hokage he gave a small smirk behind his mask, before nodding his head so slightly, and sunshin out of the tower into his apartment.

Back at the tower, before those fussy team mates of his and Danzo managed to figure out what he is doing, he wrote a classified adopted paper, signed it, thus making Ibiki the legal guardian of Naruto no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

The interrogator quickly walked away from the Hokage tower as he cradled the sleeping toddler closer to his chest using a bit of his coat to keep him from being chilled by the night air. His long legs and quick steps led to him to an open children store.

"Excuse me?" His deep voice questioned the cashier. He can't help but smirk behind his mask as he saw the woman pale from his height and his cold black eyes, "I need stuff for a year-old toddler that is available in the store. Get me everything!"

The woman stuttered in respond before rushing around the shop. She can't help but feel no amount of overtime pay is enough to cover the trauma she would have in meeting the one and only Ibiki. But she wondered, why does he need to shop in a children store?

"Pft, Pft!"

Ibiki looked down and inside his coat to find the no-longer sleeping Naruto blowing raspberries and spit bubbles with awe in his eyes. He watched as the baby giggled when he popped one of the bigger spit bubbles he blew and cooed internally, because Ibiki does not coo in public, when Naruto tugged his gloved finger into his mouth.

"No Naruto," Ibiki scolded softly as he pulled his finger away, "That's dirty!"

"Ugyaa!" Naruto said startled as his chew toy got taken away from him. He stared at Ibiki with betrayed eyes before a wobbly pout formed on the baby's pink lips. A whine was the only signal the taller man got before the orange-clad baby burst into tears.

"Waah!"

"Oh no!" Ibiki panicked as he started walking around the shop and patting the baby's back, "It's okay Naru, shush sweetheart, It's okay"

"Uhm, Sir!" A wavering woman voice asked behind him and he saw the cashier woman with two trolleys full of things ranging from a cradle to a bib. "These are all the stuff we currently have in stock right now."

Ibiki pinched his eyebrow at the impending drain on his savings account and quickly pulled out a storage scroll. Making the necessary hand signs quickly, he stores all the stuff held in the trolley and dropped a wad of cash on the counter.

"Here, keep the change."

In a swirl of leave, the cashier woman finds herself alone in the shop. She let out a breathless gasp before dropping onto her knew. _Never again, _she thinks, _I won't take a night shift ever again!_

Ibiki sighed as he once again tried to quiet the whimpering and sniffling baby as he arrives in his one-bedroom apartment. Quickly taking off his coat, he looked down at the red-faced baby and was met with a displeased frown and an angry squawk to show his displeasure.

"Naru," the torturer cooed out as he softly touched the pouty lips with his ungloves fingers, "Are you still mad?"

Naruto babbled and started moving his hand around, grabbing and pulling on Ibiki's shirt, to tell him what he did wrong. Unfortunately, Ibiki didn't understand so he just kept one ear on the babbling while unpacking the scroll that he used for the things he bought on the shop. He looked at the crib box immediately hating how long he was going to have to put the crib together.

"Hmm," Ibiki hummed and nodded his head to show Naruto he was still listening when the toddler pulled his ear. Quickly he pulled out a soft playmat to be placed in the middle of his living room and placed the little toddler on it.

"Stay here for a moment okay?"

Walking back to the crib, Ibiki gave a grunt and tried to see if his experience as a shinobi will allow him to understand the instructions needed to make sure that Naruto have a nice soft bed to sleep in. By the end of it, he was panting in frustration as the small pieces won't fit together. He honestly wonders, how can a crib be safe enough for a baby when tiny pieces are needed to keep it together.

"Forget it," Ibiki grounded out as he put chucked everything outside, "I'll go to the Nara compound tomorrow to get a wooden crib. At least it's studier and would probably be safer for him than this plastic bullshit."

The man turn around to find Naruto sprawled asleep on his stomach, body tiled towards him. Ibiki can't help but give a soft smile as he realised the baby had been quiet the entire time he was working because Naruto was staring at him.

"Mhmm," Ibiki heard Naruto whined in discomfort as his body shivered slightly. Seeing that it's nearly 2 AM, he picked the baby up and walked briskly into his room and placing the baby on his covers. The new father immediately took off his work clothes and trousers before getting in the sheets with his new son.

"Good night Naru!" Ibiki whispered out as he placed the baby on his chest. Closing his eyes, the tanned man smiled slightly as he realized that when the sun rises tomorrow, he needs to look for a bigger apartment so that Naru can have his own place to sleep. But, that's all for tomorrow.

* * *

"Waah!" Naruto wailed out as he buried his small head on the chest below him. Even if he was a baby, Naruto knows that the man that saved him and took him home last night was going to protect him and he felt safe in his arms. But the man had the audacity to sleep when he was hungry. Not acceptable!

Ibiki startled awake and immediately took out the Kunai under his pillow while clutching the blond toddle close to his chest. He was however confused when he saw no enemy nin and just sees his dark bedroom.

"Hmm," the interrogator sighed out as he placed the kunai back under his pillow, "What's wrong Naru?"

"Nunu!" Naruto whined out as he clung to his new daddy, "Bubba, nunu!"

Those were the only three words that Ibiki could understand before the rest turned into baby babbles and gibberish. He can't help but give a soft smile when he heard the term of endearment Naruto gave him, before sighing in exhaustion and carrying the whining blonde into his kitchen. Ibiki realised that he know won't be able to have a lie-in with a toddler in his care.

Opening the fridge, he didn't see anything that could be fed to babies besides the milk, considering he only has sake bottles and some takeaway side dishes. Grabbing one of the bottles that he left on the counter, he filled it with cold milk with one hand.

"Oh god," Ibiki groaned out before turning to look at the currently clingy Naruto, "Looks like I am going to have to learn how to cook squirt."

"AWA ABAWA!" Naruto nodded his head quickly before giggling when the room started spinning. He leaned back slightly and would've fallen if Ibiki didn't hold onto his legs tightly. Naruto just squealed when he was carried onto the kitchen counters upside down.

Ibiki can't help but let out a burst of deep laughter responding to the loud squealing his little Naru was making. He was sure should any of his department colleagues see him like this, they would think it's a genjustu and will immediately try to dispel it.

"Should we have some breakfast now?" Ibiki asked out at the now drooling baby.

"Ahh!" The baby screamed out in joy as Naruto tried to reach for the bottle filled with milk.

"Here you go!"

After giving the blonde tyke his bottle Ibiki left the baby on his play mat and quickly went into the shower to take a nice warm rinse. He gave a blissful sigh as the warm water hit his body and he can't help but be regretful that he won't be able to get rid of his usual morning wood since it'll cause Naruto to be left alone for too long. With strong mental power, he willed it away and pray he doesn't scar his angel early in life. Shutting the water off, he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out into his room before immediately wiping off and putting his usual work clothes on.

"Okay, Naru!" Ibiki called out to the baby that was now banging his empty bottle on the mat, "Time to get dressed and torture some people."

The scarred men took out a cute bunny onesie that the store staff has placed in his trolley when he shopped last night. He can't help but cringe at the cute overflow once he saw the little blonde baby in it and watched as Naruto grabbed one of floppy ear to start biting it. Ibiki quickly placed a diaper on the little toddler with a minimum amount of fuss as the baby was distracted with the ears and drooling all over himself.

"I have to make sure you don't get kidnap from how adorable you are!" Ibiki grumbled out as he put in some other necessity into a storage scroll so that he could bring it to his office. He made sure to bring the play mat, a change of clothes, some diapers, powder, bottles and the biting toys that were also thrown in by the shop keeper last night.

Putting on his signature trench coat that hides different weapons he could just pull out, he picked up the drooling baby and walked out of his apartment. He can't help but have a sinister look on his face as he realised that he would be able to play with that witch of a Matron tonight along with the two Anbu that didn't intervene when Naruto was being abused.


End file.
